


Untitled Sonnet

by Active_Imagination



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Active_Imagination/pseuds/Active_Imagination
Summary: Steve wrote a little sonnet for Danny on Valentine's Day.





	Untitled Sonnet

 

You know that words are not one of my strengths.

I was not trained to talk like you, my love,

But I will go to all and extreme lengths

To make you see the vast depth of my love.

Math is one of the languages I know;

I use it to swim and use it to soar.

Numbers fail when I look at you just so;

One plus one becomes ev'rything and more.

When we met I felt a weight was lifted,

My whole world shifted slightly into place.

You've stayed through all the trauma I have sifted.

You've become my home, my life, my base.

I listen to you talk: show you how I feel.

I love you, Danny Williams! For real!

 


End file.
